


Everything was Noise Until I Heard Her

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, creep!Ramsay au, mentions of school shootings, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Ramsay school AU part 4 pleaaaaase. I need it pleaseAuthor’s Notes: this request was dearly made long ago. I believe I know this is the ‘accidental school au’ series. There is already 4 parts to the story. In chronological reading order it goes:The Dreadfort; Happy Birthday, Babygirl; This is Mine; and Eternally Yours. Eternally Yours was meant to wrap up the entire au series. But! I live to please you all so I wrote this one. If this wasn’t what the requester wanted, I do apologize.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Everything was Noise Until I Heard Her

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to read these in chronological order:  
> 1\. Everything was Noise Until I Heard Her  
> 2\. The Dreadfort (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518224)  
> 3\. Happy Birthday, Babygirl (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655065)  
> 4\. This is Mine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760968)  
> 5\. Eternally Yours (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703884)
> 
> That would be the order these go in. Thank you! Have fun!

The water dripped from the faucet creating an ongoing sound. If he could focus on it, maybe it would make things go away. It was three days before Thanksgiving break. Ramsay’s only focus was to get through the week. He had Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. If he could get through those three days, he could shut himself off for the rest of the weekend. 

The water continued dripping. Focusing on it, Ramsay cleared his mind. Anger and violent thoughts weren’t so easy to melt away if you had no motivation to do it. Why would he? All he did is go to a stupid school filled with shallow people and helpless staff. He should destroy them all.

“No,” he paused. “Father said I can’t think like that. He’ll send us away.” Ramsay shook his head and went off to school. A headache started to form over his left eye. He held it as he entered the fluorescent lit school. A group of guys pushed him forward, laughing as they watched his lunch fall to the ground.

It’s fine. He wasn’t so hungry today anyways.

Classes went by in blurs and mumbles. No one was anything remotely important or interesting. Everyone either spent time texting or looking out the window. Ramsay’s headache continued to get worse on him. He spent lunch by himself without his friends who had ditched after 3rd period. Ramsay couldn’t join in on the fun. If he had been caught ditching again, Roose was sending him to military school.

It’s fine. He wanted to be alone today anyways.

He let the wind cool his neck as he stepped out on the school bleachers at gym time. The same group of jocks who had pushed him were now heading up to him. He groaned out loud. Why couldn’t anyone leave him along today?

“Hey Shooter,” a malicious one greeted. “You up here planning how to take us all out?” His crooked smile and cocky nature had gotten on Ramsay’s last nerve. He ignored him.

“Hey! Jose’s talking to you!” said another one. 

“Leave me alone, will you?” Ramsay rolled his eyes. Next thing he knew, his body was against the ledge of the bleachers. Two guys held onto him. Jose stepped closer.

“You’re nothing but garbage, you know that? You killed your brother. I bet you killed your mom too.”

“And now you think I can kill everyone? Thank you for having so much faith in me, Jose,” Ramsay smiled. Jose hit him across the face, leaving a red mark on Ramsay’s cheek. 

“Shut up,” Jose told him. “Everyone knows that your family is just a stain in history. And so are you. Honestly, I don’t know how you even got this far. If I were you, I’d just end myself.”

“I live and breathe to spite only you, Jose,” Ramsay spat back. The two jocks held onto him tighter. 

“I really fucking hate you, dude. I hate your attitude, your clothes, and your fucking face,” Jose prepared to hit Ramsay again. This time, Ramsay pulled one of Jose’s friends in front of him. Jose connected his fist to his friend’s shoulder. The other one didn’t react in time to hold Ramsay himself. So, Ramsay pushed him away.

Leaving Jose wide open for Ramsay.

Ramsay grabs Jose by his jersey and aggressively pushes his body over the ledge of the bleachers. Jose waved his front half in the air high above the ground while Ramsay held onto his lower half, tipping him over the edge.

“Aw, not so strong now huh?” Ramsay shouted. He looked back on Jose’s friends. “Come any closer and I’m dropping him.” They sat still.

“Ramsay, come on. Let him go. We-we’re just messing man,” one explained. Ramsay turned his attention back to Jose.

“You’re going to leave me the fuck alone. You hear me?” Ramsay shook him. “Do you understand?”

“Help! He’s trying to kill me!” Jose shouted desperately. Ramsay heard a girl screaming. Down below, there you were. A girl who screamed for the safety of her boyfriend from the ground. Your eyes teared up, your face was red from yelling, and your friends gathered around you taking pictures and video with their cell phones. 

Ramsay was done for. So much for getting through the week. 

Ramsay threw Jose the opposite direction. Jose tumbled through three levels of bleachers, but he was fine. Jose geared up to punch Ramsay in the face until he stopped him. Ramsay closed his hand over Jose’s fist. 

“The next time you raise your hand to me will be the last time you have hands,” Ramsay threatened. It would’ve been a great threat. That is, if Ramsay didn’t get arrested on campus after that. Roose yelled and screamed at him for hours that day. About family. About respect. About being…normal. He didn’t feel that way. 

Ramsay’s headache throbbed against his head as he looked down the barrel of his father’s shotgun. Maybe Roose was right. He was a waste of space. No matter what Ramsay did, his father would never love him. The throbbing continued. Ramsay could hear the noises in his head. Screaming and whispering the same phrases over and over.

You’re not good enough.

You’re a waste of space.

You’re too angry.

Just get it over with already.

It wouldn’t stop. It was excessive. As if a herd of priests were yelling his sins and wrongdoings to him while clanging bells each time a sin was spoken. Maybe he should get rid of everyone.

“No,” Ramsay told himself. Focusing on something was so hard without motivation. Why should he do it? What did it matter? What did any of this matter? Ramsay looked out the window.

He was kicked out of school today. He could return on the condition he goes to therapy first. None of his friends were there for him. His father loathed him. His stepmother feared him. No one at school very much liked him. What did it matter? No one could stop him from shooting up the place now. He had every reason to.

Ramsay’s cell phone rang. 

His attention snapped to it as it rung again. A series of numbers connected together, but Ramsay couldn’t tell who exactly was calling. His fingers wrapped around the phone as it rung a third time. 

“Hello?” he answered, noting the hoarse tone in his voice.

“Is this Ramsay?” a familiar voice took over. Her. Jose’s girlfriend. Y/N L/N.

“Y/N?”

“Oh it is you! I’m glad I got the right number!” you continued. “I heard what happened today, and it’s my duty as Student Mental Health Advocate to check in with you! How are you feeling?” Ramsay’s jaw dropped to the floor. He almost murdered your boyfriend today and here you were speaking with him and asking him how he was.

“I-I..uh—

“It’s okay to feel confused,” you explained, softening your voice. “Feelings are really confusing, but I can help you sort them out.” Ramsay put his back against the wall and slowly let his body sink to the floor. He placed the shotgun by his side. He kept listening to you.

“You’re probably confused as why I’m calling. I mean, you did almost kill my boyfriend today.”

“I’m sorry,” he quickly said. “I don’t know what happened.”

“That’s okay!” you said without fear or judgement. “Anger is complicated. Sometimes people black out in anger. Are you feeling angry?”

“Yeah,” Ramsay admitted. Each time he stopped to listen to you. More of the noise went away. It was the longest phone conservation Ramsay ever had with a girl. He did as the school asked and went to therapy. He returned to a school filled with fear of him. Teachers either looked down on him or treated him as a bomb. His friends picked up the habit of smoking, and everything was almost back to normal.

Occasionally, Ramsay would watch you and your boyfriend. He noticed the angry flips in his stomach when he saw you kiss him. Green took over his skin while he watched you dote on Jose. He didn’t deserve you. You, a high achieving student, could do way better than some average football player. 

Senior year came around and fall hit the North with a cold smack to the face. Halloween was approaching, and Ramsay had spent the entire summer trying to figure out how to break you and your boyfriend, Jose, up.

A stack full of flyers was securely in his hand as he walked up to you and your boyfriend that morning at school. Jose turned to Ramsay.

“What do you want, creep?” your boyfriend said, snatching a paper from Ramsay’s hand. You looked at the orange flyer.

COME ONE, COME ALL  
TO THE DREADFORT  
BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES  
BE THERE OR BE SCARED!

“You’re having a haunted house?” you asked Ramsay. “Isn’t your house an old mansion? Like its part of the historical society?” He lit up at your question.

“It is, but my stepmom and other people at the society thought it would good to open it up for guests for a night. Just to spread the word about the historical society, you know?” he smiled at you for a moment and then the smile faded when your boyfriend started to laugh.

“Seriously? A free home haunt? That’s so stupid,” he snorted. Two of your boyfriend’s friends showed up to the scene. “You guys! Check this out, school shooter wants us to come to his house to get scared!”

“That’s rude,” you scoffed at him. “Ramsay, I’m so sorry. We’ll be there, ok?” Ramsay gave you a half-smile and walked away. His plan would work. He needed to have you. No matter what the cost. One mantra kept Ramsay going.

“Everything was noise until I heard her.”


End file.
